Rex Sweig
Background Having been locked up for no apparent reason by the Government for more than twenty years in the most isolated cell of Clint City's jail, Sweig was finally tossed on an plane with the aim of sending him far, far away. Although notorious among the prisoners, his subdued, intellectual looks didn't give him a particularly menacing air. However, twenty years of physical and mental isolation, abruptly interrupted by crash landing in a lost world, has created one terrifying individual... Intelligent, savage, manipulative and cruel, Sweig had just what it took to rule over the Clint City criminals and prehistoric creatures with an iron fist. Having become the Rex of the Raptors, for good or for bad his dangerous state of mind is both exacerbated and controlled by his similarly merciless wife. We really don't know what the chief of the Raptors aims to achieve in Clint City but it will no doubt end in blood and tears. Missions *'Enter Sandman:' Inflict 140 Damages with Rex Sweig (New Blood) *'Run To The Hills:' Win 40 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Rex Sweig (New Blood) *'Forsaken: '''Inflict 250 damage with Rex Sweig *'Rex Sweig's Heir:' Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Raptors. Webcomics Sweig appears in his first level form in "A Plane to Hell" where he and the future members of the Raptors are in the plane that would soon crash. During this time, he mentions how the supposed trip to a new prison is nothing more than a government ruse and they're all being used. (Until Shaker tells him to shut up and the plane starts to break apart.) After the crash, he protects his future wife from a would-be attacker, buying her enough time to flee. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *His base damage is 7, which is equally good. *His ability cancels an opposing card's ability, which levels the playing field by potentially crippling the enemy. *His ability and stats make him a very good bluff against your opponent. *He receives his ability at level three, and can therefore be used from then on. *The clan Bonus cancels attack modifications, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *His ability is Revenge, meaning you must have lost the previous round in order for it to activate. It also makes him predictable. *His ability works against him when facing Stop cards. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 5* in Raptors. Trivia *Rex is the Latin word for 'king' (which fits since he's one of the clan's leaders). **It may also mean T-Rex, fitting the dinosaur theme of the clan. *He is the first clan leader to be married as well as the first character in an interracial relationship (in canon). *His first mission, Enter Sandman, comes from the Metallica song. The second one, Run to the Hills, is an Iron Maiden song, the third one is an Dream Theater song.The title of his third mission, Forsaken, could be from the song by Korn. *Even though the crime he committed was never mentioned in his profile,the offical webcomic hints that his crime was politically related. Card Artwork Full Artwork RAPTORS REXSWEIG N1 HD 673.png RAPTORS_REXSWEIG_N2_HD_673.png RAPTORS_REXSWEIG_N3_HD_673.png RAPTORS_REXSWEIG_N4_HD_673.png RAPTORS_REXSWEIG_N5_HD_673.png 11738046 863467983707086 7262887193035909589 n.jpg|Promo Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Raptors Category:Raptors Males Category:Featured Articles